Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes in Japan) is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from the Japanese animation studio Tatsunoko Production and Capcom. It was released in Japan in 2008, and is the ninth game in the Versus series. It has been announced that the NA version would feature at least three to four new characters not available in Japan. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom will also be heading to Europe. Character and promotional artwork was done by Shinkiro. Roster Capcom Characters * Alex * Batsu * Chun-Li * MegaMan Trigger * Morrigan * PTX-40A * Roll * Ryu * Saki * Soki * Viewtiful Joe * Yami * Frank West (Ultimate All-Stars only) Cameos * Hauzer * G Kaiser * Sexy Silvia * Lilith Tatsunoko Characters * Ken the Eagle - The leader of Science Ninja Team Gatchaman throughout the many Gatchaman series. He is known to be a level-headed and capable leader. * Casshern - The main character of the anime Neo-Human Casshern. Tetsuya Azuma transformed himself into a cybernetic warrior named Casshern in order to combat the robotic menace that faced his world. * Tekkaman - A super-powered robot designed to fight aliens that were seizing control of the earth in the anime Tekkaman: The Space Knight * Yatterman-1 - The male protagonist of the anime Yatterman. Gan Takada is the 13-year-old son of a famous toy designer. He forms a fighting team with his girlfriend Ai, and names himself "Yatterman No. 1". * Polymar - The hero of the anime Hurricane Polymar. Takeshi Yoroi designed a special ability enhancing suit in order to fight crime and entitled himself Polymar. * Gold Lightan - A gigantic golden robot from the anime Golden Warrior Gold Lightan. he can transform from a lighter to a huge mechanical superhero. * Doronjo - An attractive blonde from the anime Yatterman who leads Boyacky and Tonzra in their attempts to locate the Dokuro Stone, and constantly bosses them around. * Karas - One of the titular karas, from the anime Karas, humans appointed as superpowered agents. Able to transform into a car, an aircraft, and an armored crusader; the skilled swordsman sets out to defeat his evil predecessor. * Jun the Swan - A pretty young girl who is also the electronics and ballistics expert for Science Ninja Team Gatchaman throughout the many Gatchaman series. * Ippatsuman - The heroic main character of the anime Gyakuten! Ippatsuman who has sworn to fight against evil, especially the syndicate Skull Lease. * Hakushon Daimaō - One of the main characters in the cartoon The Genie Family, Hakushon is a genie who must grant the wish of whoever sneezes near him, usually resulting in comedic shenanigans. (Japan only) * Tekkaman Blade - (Ultimate All-Stars only) Gameplay In the game, each player has a team of two, switching their characters at any time, and even performing two special moves at the same time (which, however, uses up three special bars). However, the game's two large characters, Tatsunoko's Gold Lightan and Capcom's PTX-40A, fight on their own without a partner. There are also mini-games and the option for a simplified control scheme. The game has support for the Classic Controller and the Gamecube Controller as well. The buttons are listed as "Assist" "Weak" "Medium" and "Strong". Universal mechanics are similar to Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Characters can call their partner to do a predefined Variable Assist attack. Characters can tag with another character, performing an attack upon entry called a Variable Attack. Performing a Variable Counterattack also lets the player tag out with another character. Snapback is an attack that forces the opponent to switch characters should it land. Hyper Variable Combination lets characters of one team perform their Hyper moves, attacks that require a stock of level, at the same time, whereas Delayed Hyper Cancellation cancels a current Hyper move of the character with another Hyper move of the character's partner. Each character has a launcher to send the opponent to the air, allowing the character to do an Aerial Rave. There are also new universal techniques found in the game. Variable Aerial Rave lets the character switch to his or her partner while in mid-air. Mega Crash is a defensive maneuver that frees the character from the opponent while sacrificing a part of his or her life and two stocks of levels. Assault is an offensive variation of Mega Crash. Baroque is a mode where the character glows in a rainbow of colors while sacrificing the red portion of the character's life - activating the mode cancels the current attack animation, allowing the player to extend combos and deal more damage relative to the amount of red life that is sacrificed. Baroque ends when the character stops or performs a Hyper move. The large characters (Gold Lightan and PTX-40A) cannot do the universal techniques that require a partner due to their single-character limit. * [http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Tatsunoko_vs._Capcom_Wallpaper Wallpaper] Box Art Image:TatsuCapCoverArt.png|''Japan'' Cover Art External Link * Official Japanese site Category:Fighting Games Category:Versus Games